Novelty devices such as pennants, pinwheels, and like devices are commonly used by spectators who attend sporting events such as baseball, basketball, football etc. These novelty devices are designed to be waved or otherwise displayed by the patrons and often produce audible and visual effects which aid the user in expressing excitement during the event of interest.
The novelty device of the present invention combines audio, visual, and olfactory effects, is safe to use, and relatively inexpensive to produce.